


First Date

by Lovelywik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: Lance takes Allura on their first date.a quick fic before s8 drops, inspired by one of the s8 trailers! Set in an AU tho bc I don’t want to worry about impending doom and war lmao





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> HAD TO POST THIS BEFORE S8 DROPS ANYWAY PLS ENJOY i will probably edit it after all the excitement that s8 brings me.  
> Feel free to talk to me on twitter[@deeremo](https://twitter.com/deeremo) or on tumblr [@lancemclaen](http://lancemclaen.tumblr.com) about voltron and s8!!!

Lance had been planning this date for quite a while. In all honesty, he didn’t think he’d  _ever_ be able to go on a date with Allura. It seemed improbable, impossible even. He had been pining for her for years during their friendship. But now, here he was, wearing his favourite blue dress shirt, his fanciest black slacks, and brown leather derby shoes (his mother insisted), standing outside her door with a bouquet of carnations hiding behind his back.

He rings the doorbell, fiddling with the hem of his blue dress shirt, tapping his foot against the ground as he waits for someone to open the door. He hopes Allura would be the one to answer. If her uncle Coran did, he wasn’t quite sure what he would do. Engage in conversations about endangered wildlife while? He didn’t know anything about endangered wildlife. The longer he had to wait for Allura the more nervous he was going to get.

A few minutes pass by and the temptation to ring the doorbell once more itches at his fingers, but he closes his eyes trying his best to refrain, inching a little further back from the door. He was not going to be a nuisance by ringing the doorbell more than once. He was going to be an absolute gentleman and not give into impatience. Another minute goes by and Lance can feel sweat beginning to drip down his back. God damn his nerves. Maybe their doorbell was broken, maybe he really did need to ring the bell once more.

He takes a step forward to ring it, just as the door swings open to reveal the love of his life.

Allura smiles brightly, tucking a stray white lock of hair behind her ear. “Hello, Lance.”

Lance stands there, heart pounding, mouth a little wide and a little dry, completely in awe of her cuteness. He’s shook to the core. She’s too good for him. She’s wearing a pink sweetheart neckline dress that goes a little past her knees and poofs out a little. She has her signature purple crystal earrings on, a portion of her hair is pulled back from her face, her blue eyes shining cleat like the soft gentle waves of the beach.

“Thanks for waiting,” she says with a shy smile. “I had to convince Uncle Coran and my father to stay away from the door.

“H-h-hi princess,” he stutters, squeezing the bouquet in his hands tight. He fumbles as he pulls out the pink and purple carnations out from behind his back. “I uh, got these for you.”

Her gasp of delight sends quivering notes of happiness through him, “These are beautiful, thank you.”

She takes the bouquet, smelling their soft fragrance before gently putting it aside on the foyer table. “I’ll have one of the staff put them in a vase for me.”

“Sounds good,” Lance says with a smile, his confidence slowly coming back together. He holds his arm out for her to grab onto. “Let’s get going, we’ve got places to go and sights to see.”

She delicately places her arm through his, and he leads her to his car. It’s a hand me down from his older brother, it still has manual rolling windows and a cassette player, but it does its job just fine. He takes good care of it, he had it vacuumed for this special occasion.

He opens the passenger seat for her. “I know this isn’t as nice as your usual ride, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

Lance gets into the driver seat, giving one last look over Allura, heart still beating erratically within his chest. She’s so beautiful.

“Where are we headed?” She asks as she buckles her seatbelt.

“A fancy place for a fancy girl.”

“I’m really not all that fancy,” Allura says, as Lance begins to drive.

“It’s okay to admit it, you’re practically a princess.”

Allura sighs, “Yes, but you don’t have to treat me like one I’m always treated like one.”

“You’re going to love it,” Lance says. He really hoped she does because he put a lot of effort into it. He takes a deep breath and quickly glancing back at her with a smile.

The drive isn’t too long, it‘s a little ways from the city, green forest is all they can see now, and Lance’s nerves start to eat at him once again.

“Are you lost?” Allura asks, plucking at the growing nerves in his stomach.

Lance taps his fingers on the steering wheel, “Nope, it’s only a little further now.”

“Okay,” Allura smiles.

He soon finds the hidden driveway after another mile, turning left into a gravel path hard to notice but easily marked by massive trees that grow right by the entrance.

“You’re not taking me to a remote location to kill me, are you?”

“Oh my god no of course not.”

Allura leans against the door, eyes narrowing. “That’s exactly what a killer would say.”

Lances thought his nerves had been pinched earlier, well, now they were on fire. He laughs at his stupidity for bringing her all the way out here for their first date instead of an actual restaurant like a normal first date should go.

“It’s a special place,” Lance begins, right as he parks the car in an empty parking lot. He quickly gathers his frayed nerves and tells himself to get himself together. He turns to her, giving her an impish smile. “Trust me?”

She looks back to him with lips pursed, “For now.”

They both get out of the car, Lance taking her hand once again to lead the way. At the very end of the parking lot is a small metal gate with a cobblestone pathway. Lance opens it, and they walk through. There are Christmas lights long the trees that line the pathway. Allura squeezes his hand tight, letting out a soft gasp once they reach the end of the path where there lays a beautifully woven picnic basket filled with an assortment of food, on top of a checkered blue and white blanket.

“Did you plan all this?” She looks to him with wide eyes.

“Uh yeah,” he rubs at his shoulder, cheeks warm. “I hope it isn’t too much.”

“Oh this is entirely too much,” she says a matter of factly, “But it’s absolutely perfect. Thank you, Lance.”

“Oh! I also, uh, I got you this.” Lance shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a velvet black bag. “It’s not much, remember when we went out to the mall a few months back?”

Allura blinks. Lance opens the pouch, revealing a simple golden cuff bracelet with a V shape at the cuff. “Okay, now this is definitely too much.  _Lance_.”

“Please, just take it. It’s for you.”

She looks at it, then at him, closing her eyes, a smile forming on her face. She puts her left hand out which Lance takes. 

“I love it,” She says as Lance puts it on her wrist, eyes full of adoration. 

 _I love you_ , Lance wants to say, but doesn’t say it. He’s loved her for a long while now but it’s still only their first date as a couple. They have plenty of time.

Instead, he smiles, takes her hand, and brings her down onto the blanket so they can finally begin their date.


End file.
